gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Wolforth
|death= |hidep= |race= |gender=Male |height=5'11. |hair=Brown - Short. |eyes=Brown |skin=Caucasian. |hidec= |family=John Wolforth Catherine Wolforth Rebeca Blanco John Floyd Wolforth |affiliation= |hideg= |occupation=United States Marshal Service. |vehicles=2012 McLaren MP4-12C Subaru Impreza WRX STI Baja 30 Outlaw }} 30outlaw_800x600.jpg|Andrew's Baja 30 Outlaw. modified-custom-subaru-impreza-wrx-sti-black-limited-version.JPG|Andrew's tinted Subaru Impreza WRX STI. 2012_mclaren_mp4_12c_38_2_cd_gallery.jpg|Andrew's new 2012 McLaren MP4-12C Over-view Andrew Wolforth is the younger brother of John Wolforth. He lives in his mansion on the Marina with his son Liam. Andrew currently works at MC Inc. As the Project Manager. He manages Verona Beach's bigest attration with is business partner Jean Mason. Andrew used to be a Event Planer at Citrus Inc. but left do to company inactivity. He also manages night club Coyote Fly with his close friend Lornasa Sylin. He suffers great depression from the unknown of what happened to Jessica. Andrew has become a very sucessful man from what he was grown up from. You see him drive around in his new black 2012 McLaren MP4-12C. Family and Early Life Andrew was born in Costa Rica, on a cold February night of the year 1987, February 5th to be exact, from his Costa Rican mother Rebeca Blanco, and his American father, John Floyd Wolforth, a Texan landowner, but also a CIA contract operative in Costa Rica where he managed 8,000 acres of land along the Nicaraguan border. He received around $10.000 a month from the National Security Council. In return, he helped feed and supply the Contras attacking Nicaragua. When John Sr. was 40, and Rebeca 27, they met in Costa Rica's capital, called San José, and they maintained a relationship for over two years. They moved together to John Sr.'s farm, and had John Jr. a year later. When Andrew was 1 year and, the Costa Rican Government indicted for the murder of several people, but before he could be arrested, he fled to the United States, leaving Rebeca and John Jr. alone. The Tragedy Andrew, John, and his mother were thrown out of Floyd's properties, as they were claimed by the Costa Rican government. Rebeca was planning on moving to the U.S. to find her husband. One night, date unknown, Rebeca was shot out of her mother's house; it's believed that the Nicaraguan government ordered this attack. Andrew was taken into government child services with his brother John when he was three years old. When Andrew turned seven years of age, he was adopted by Joseph and Catalina Gambettii. When Andrew turned sixteen, he ran away from the Gambettii house and stole enough money to live on. He ended up finding an apartment complex in Houston Texas, in which he used a fake ID to let him rent a room. After a few months, Andrew found work at TEG ( Texas Entertainment Group ) in which he began to organize small events, and made some extra money. When Brothers Come Together When Andrew was twenty one, he ended up acquiring his brother's address in Los Santos. He would begin to write to his brother, in attempt to re-connect with him. He would right to him once a week for the next two years. Then once Andrew came up with the money, he bought a plane ticket and flew out to Los Santos to surprise his brother. Once Andrew got off his plane, he called John to let him know where he was. John came to LSIA and picked up Andrew with his friend Aiko Thomas who turned to be Andrew's best friend. John let Andrew stay in his guest house on Pasadena until he got his own place. This is the point where the two brothers would once again be family. The Case Andrew quickly became friends with officers at LSPD and SPD, all becoming almost brothers. Then, there came in a case. Turns out one of John's closest friends was murdered. Andrew worked with Officer Anthony Ford for help his brother find the murderer of his friend. After about two weeks, the case came to a dead end, but, a call came in on the 911 hotline. It was a witness to the murder who decided to finally come forward and explain what happened. He was able to give us a name, vehicle, and everything we needed to make an arrest. The next day, LSPD and the FBI cracked down on Jouvaughn Walker, he would be the one that ended up killing the beloved friend of John. Jouvaughn ended up getting life in prison. Love Life Karen Edwards When Andrew was friends with Anthony Ford from the LSPD, he got to know a lot of the other officers. One being Karen Edward, Karen worked as a normal police officer, but she caught Andrew's mediate attention. Andrew was shy at the time, being the fact he just moved in the city, and hardly knew anyone. So, he talked to Anthony about Karen, just to get him set up with her for a few dates. So, Anthony went and had a word with Karen, and told her how Andrew liked her. She didn't really at first was comfortable with the idea, but after about a week, Andrew and Karen would meet up and such. One time she gave Andrew a tour of LSPD, showed him were she worked at and all. But, once the two finally started to get together, it fell apart. Jessica Florence Andrew one day came down to the local Hex Tow N Go as his brother had his car impounded. When he arrived, there was a girl, standing at the edge of a small cliff like structure that over viewed the water. She was peering out the sea, then she started to talk to herself, but she would know somehow that Andrew would be behind her, listening. She would talk about jumping, almost like she wanted to kill herself. Andrew would step into the conversation, to attempt to change the girls mind. It would turn to be she just wanted to parachute off a mountain, just to have some fun. This girl would turn to be the Hex CEO Jessica Florence. They would get to talking, then they would begin to go out for some fun, but not like your normal dinner; instead they would find spots to jump off of and parachute. At first Andrew just looked at Jessica as a friend, most because he really wanted to try to work things out with Karen. But, after the third time out with Jessica, Andrew would get texts from Karen, saying things about him sleeping around. Someone has told Karen about him and Jessica getting together, when it was nothing but a small friendship. As Andrew kept on trying to explain that to Karen, she would refuse to listen to him. That's when the contact between the two would end. Andrew started to face a deep depression, in witch he kept thinking about Karen, and how she could think this way. But, after multiple times of trying to contact her, he finally just gave up. Then the next time he went out with Jessica, he would find out that she liked Andrew, witch became a suprize to him. Andrew gave Jessica a chance since he felt he had nothing more to lose. Soon the relationship would turn romantic as the two would start to really start to get to know each other. Just recently Andrew decided to purpose to Jessica, in which she would say yes. Now Andrew and Jessica are engaged and will be getting married soon. Or at least, that was what was planned. During the month of June 2011, communication between Andrew and Jessica came to a halt. She almost never answered her phone, when Andrew would drive down to Hex, no one there knew what happened to her. Andrew began to worry and lose his mental abilities, falling into a deep depression. Then in the mid month, Andrew finally got a hold of her, but when they talked, she would hardly respond, and when she did, she would keep saying "Sorry" then hung up. From that, Andrew complaeatly lost it, excluding himself from everyone. Even nearly killed himself by jumping from MC Incorporated, but a worried friend of Andrew, Lilly Lapino called LSPD when Andrew refused to answer her texts. LSPD ended up finding him on the roof of MC, and tried to talk Andrew from jumping, but he refused to listen to them. He would take one step closer to the edge before officer Benedict Daniels would dash and tackle Andrew down to the ground. They then sent Andrew with EMTs to ASH to help aid him and his resent temporary mental disability. Near Death One day Andrew decided to invite his sister Catherine and his friend Aaron Frost over to his mansion on the Marina. They would sit down and start to talk. After a few moments, Aaron gets up and says he has to make a call, in which he would go to the back of the mansion. After about two minutes, Aaron comes out saying there are drugs in Andrew's house. So, the three go back into the back, and walk into the second kitchen. Sure enough there is a bag of weed sitting on the counter. Andrew's sister freaks out, and then handcuffs the two to the refrigerator. She calls there friend Jack Patterson who would be an undercover SPD trooper. He comes into the mansion, and brings a device with him to scan the bag for finger prints. Once scanned, it would show Aaron's prints on the screen, with would lead to his arrest. Once Aaron got released from jail, he would start to threaten Andrew, telling him to watch his back. This would cause Andrew to go into hiding. He would be forced out of his house; he would have to move into a penthouse in The Fame hotel on Santa Marina beach. He would buy a new Subaru Impreza and have it tinted so he could still get out of the penthouse and stay hidden. He even had SPD permission to carry a shotgun with him at all times to use for protection. He would have a few close encounters with Aaron. After a week, Aaron decided to turn his-self into SPD. When Aaron was in the integration room, while signing papers about his arrest, he stabbed his pen into his jugular vein. Within three minutes, he bleeds out and died. Thus, ending the man hunt. Times Begin to Change Andrew would be working at Citrus Inc. as an event planner, the one job he loves doing. At first, it would be a dream to him. After a few weeks, the CEO would disappear, leaving Andrew with no work. So, with friendly contact with his friend Jorn Ramsey from MC Inc. he would land a job interview. Jorn would offer Andrew the highest paid job MC had to offer, which would be the Project Manager. Without hesitation, Andrew would take the job, and start work the very next day. With this job, Andrew would manage Star Beach, which would happen to be Verona Beach's biggest attraction. He would quickly become well known though out the company, and one of the most respected members. After a month, he would get to know his new neighbor Lornasa Sylin. She would offer Andrew the manager position at her night cub Coyote Fly. Andrew would quickly become wealthy, having money to spare. He would even end up buying himself a new Ferrari to show his success. Now resently, Andrew was promoted to events cheif at MC, in witch he now leads his department. Cant Remember Andrew was in a car crash in witch he cant remember. His Ferrari even was near totaled. EMTs told him that a semi truck rig blew though a BZR and crushed him. He woke up in the hospital, with his legs mangaled up. He had to have surgery multiple times on his knees, in witch he has to have plates replaced in them. He was wheelchair bound for nine weeks. By this, his wedding was postponed until further notice. On top of that, he when he came home, he found his house was robbed. He was forced to hire his friends James Porter and Derrick Frost to restore his car in his friend's, Jamal Carrol's, garage. It took three weeks to finish. Then as Andrew wheeled himself out of the funeral of his friend Jack Patterson, who saved Andrews life before during the issue with Aaron Frost, he found James Porter sitting in his fully restored Ferrari, as he was held in a suprised state, he was speechless. Time for a change During Andrew depression, he ended up spending his days at Santa Maria Beach, just taking a blank gaze to the ocean. The fact that what happened to Jessica was the only thing on his mind. He dropped all interest in the world around him. But, came one day at the beach, something finally happened. A helicopter came across the beach, at first it was just making a peaceful pass, but a bird ended up getting caught up in the blades. With this happening, it was forced to land as it almost lost control. Once did, the pilot stepped out to take a look. Andrew took a gaze over to see what all the noise was about, but again not showing any interest, just turned his head back across the ocean. Once the pilot took a gaze up to the mess that was left on the blades of the helicopter, she then went back and took an attempt to open the door, but it was jammed. Leaving her with no other options, she decided to approach Andrew and ask him for help. But, when she came to him, she pulled out her phone, took a gaze to the plates on his McLaren, and then sent a text. She then looked to Andrew, and said hi, just to start a conversation, but, since she was nervous, she repeated herself. Soon after, she ended up getting a text back, and then called Andrew by his name. This made him at first worry as he had no clue who this person was, but knew his name and all. This girl happened to be Elizabeth McGill. Elizabeth, or better known as "Thin Lizy", happened to be the deputy chief for the United States Marshal Service. Witch was the reason she was able to get Andrew's information with a simple text. Of cousre, he didn't know this at the time. So, Andrew figured to just be peaceful and help Eliz' with getting her heli' opened. Once did, he was just ready to walk off back to his car before she shouted "I'll call you later!!". He took a gaze back to the helicopter, but shrugged as he still just didn't seem to care in the slightest. A new outlook on life A few days later, Andrew received a call from Elizabeth; she wanted to see him just as a small get together as friend’s type thing. Nervously, Andrew hesitated but then agreed to the meet up. Once they met, quickly they would become friends, but Andrew still seemed to face his depression. As many times as she attempted to take his mind off the situation, he would still linger on his mind, plus the fact that most of Andrew's friends have passed or just randomly disappeared didn't help the fact. Then, one day as Andrew woke up, he decided to call Eliz' just to see her. But, when she answered, she cried out for help. Immediately, Andrew got into his car and raced though the roads of Red County to find her. She made a remark saying she was near Blueberry. He drove around the area at top speeds until he found her on a cliff. He then jumped out, and as she began to pass out, Andrew cradled her in his hands and raced her down to his car, got her in, then took off to ASH (All Saints Hospital). Instantly, he was able to get an EMT on scene to aid her. Once there, the EMT took her into the recovery room, and did his best to get her healed. But having no luck, he had to call in his chief to come in and take over. As it turned to be, Eliz' over dosed on Ritalin, witch is a medical drug to keep her awake, but has massive side effects if abused. The drug nearly took over her blood stream, with the aid of the chief; he was able to get her into stable condition. During this entire situation, Andrew refused to brake eye contact of Eliz' as he felt she was the only thing left in his life. After the situation, Andrew went to go take Eliz' home, but Eliz' told him to call his brother. Wile talking to him, Andrew brought up how he had a friend with him. Eliz' interrupting him, saying that wasn't the fact anymore. For a few seconds he was confused as he had no idea what Eliz' looked him anymore. But the words that came out of her mouth was "Soul mate". Andrew not going to take question about it, just smiles as he corrected himself over the phone. They just ended up going to Andrew's house at the Marina, as she just wanted to get to know John a bit better. Protect and serve Recently with an economic down poor, Andrew was left no work at MC anymore. All of the body guards and technicians ended up leaving. With MC nearly dead, Elizabeth decided to offer Andrew a spot as a Marshal at the United States Marshal Service. At first he felt guilty about leaving MC as it was what gave him his phenomenal economic position, but Elizabeth made the point that if he moved, he would be able to watch over her, as he already spent most of his time with her. So he wrote out his resignation letter to the temporary CEO Jorn Ramsey saying he was leaving, and then sent it in. From this point, Andrew was emitted directly in as a Deputy Marshal. It ended up working out better than thought as his old friend Henry Parkinson ended joining not long after; in witch the two were partners. In the job, Andrew finally acquired his weapons license, in witch he was finally legally allowed to carry a holstered weapon, in witch he decided to pick out a M9 Beretta. Being part of the Marshal's, Andrew already has deal with multiple high ranked crimes, dealing with illegal gun trafficking, attempted murder, and human trafficking. One case in witch there was a gun bust in Richman were criminals had over millions of USD NET worth in illegal firearms including M4s, AK-47s, MP5s, silenced firearms, and more along with ski masks, blindfolds, rope, handcuffs and more. Witch caused suspicions to rise about possible future kidnapping. How am I alive? On the date of August 2nd 2011, Andrew got a radio call about Elizabeth being shot, taking in no hesitation, he got to his car, and immediately went looking for her wile Henry had her tracked, not long, he got her location at the car crush in Willowfield. Andrew hauled ass down there, breaking all road violations, even nearly taking out three cops that were in the middle of the road. Once he arrived he found Elizabeth on the sidewalk with a bullet wound that pierced though her armor. Then as he attempted to get her shirt and armor off so he could cover the wound, a gray Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500 came up, with the driver coming out with a Colt AR 15, and shot Andrew into his side, then diving back into his car and driving away. Soon after SPD, LSPD and Henry ended up arriving at scene, coming to Andrew and Elizabeth both passes out and hardly breathing. They contacted EMTs as they attended to the two. Then again the Mustang came back, shooting at SPD, but the bullets were blocked by the steel gate and the McLaren. Then again he dove back into his car, taking off with Henry right on his ass. After that, the EMTs arrived and took Elizabeth and Andrew one by one to ASH. In witch they both ended up going though about three hours of surgery. But with the good lord on there side, they both survived but had to recover in the hospital for a few days. Change again After a day out of the hospital, Andrew and Elizabeth finally decided to go back out to work. Walking back into the doors of the courthouse, Andrew and Elizabeth discovered the the judge resigned from his position. So, Elizabeth had to take the matters into consideration and began to look around for a new judge that was well trained in the field of government. In doing so, she finally came across one. Once came to showing the new judge were she would work, Elizabeth began to name off the employees, except herself. Once the new judge came aware of this, she question Elizabeth. Andrew just happened to walk in as she spoke out the words "Elizabeth Wolforth." These words then warped around Andrew's mind, only bringing a smile to his face. After a few days of thinking, Andrew decided to take Elizabeth out on a boat trip, just as a couple, to simply relax. From this point, he knew the words came clear, and wile Elizabeth took a short nap, He would end up leaving the house to buy a new wedding ring in witch we would use to propose to Elizabeth with. Once she woke up, Andrew came into the house though the back door. In witch he had no time to hide the box since he knew if he would try, Eliz' would find it being her noise self. So he had to come up with the decision to do it right at that time. So, to make it sound suspicious, Andrew began to talk about he was "either about to make the worst decision of his life, or his best", as he risked everything he had into one question. So, afterward, he climbed into his Subaru, fallowed by Elizabeth. He ended up taking her to the hills outside of the bluffs, right by the White-house were he would then propose to her. Leaving her speechless for a few minutes, Eliz' would then finally have the ability to shout out the word "Ye-.. Yes." From that, they were instantly married with no wedding. This including having sex right were Andrew purposed. After a few days, Andrew and Elizabeth decided to take both boats out to sea for a small camping trip out on the water. With no question would be romantic between the two as they played around for a bit. They decided it was time to make a little Wolforth. In doing this, sex ended up taking place on the boat. Revenge Not more than a day after, Andrew woke up to find Elizabeth missing from bed. Witch really wasn't a new thing. He attempted to call her multiple times but with a dead tone. One the sixth try, the phone finally answered with a different voice behind it. Instantly Andrew freaked and demanded identification of the person on the other line. Only to find out she was a doctor at All Saints Memorial Hospital. She explained how Elizabeth was in and would explain once he showed up. Andrew rushed down to the hospital, coming to find Elizabeth in a hospital bed wile being aided by the doctor. She then explained how Elizabeth suffered a gun shot that nearly killed her. Andrew instantly falling in rage and worry was he wanted revenge on who caused it. After staying with her for a few hours, watching over her. Henry called into Andrew, calling on how he found one of the people that shot her. Andrew quickly left the hospital, then stopped at the courthouse, getting his Remington 870 tactical shotgun and kevlar vest. Then took off to find Henry and the one to who came to shoot Elizabeth. He had Henry cuff the man and toss him in the back of his Impreza as the two then took him out to the middle of the desert. There they put the shooter, Chris, into a old abandoned shack were Andrew and Henry beat the shit out him. Henry made Chris kiss his shoes, only to send a kick right toward his face. This ended up breaking Chris's nose. Then Andrew took the butt of the shotgun and smacked it across Chris's face. Chris sat there on the ground, crying for forgiveness, but with Andrew and Henry still enraged with furry, Henry shot Chris in both his legs, witch caused him to nearly pass out from blood loss. He sat there with his last dieing breath as he then stumbled back up to his feet, only to receive a shotgun blast to his left arm. He then passed out from the blood loss as Andrew and Henry then turned their back, letting him suffer for a few minutes. Then Chris slowly woke back up as Andrew had the shotgun barrel at the side of his head with his last words to him being, "You should have never fucked with the people I love." Then pulled the trigger. Henry then drug the body across the sand and dumped it into a small ditch were they then buried the body using planks of wood from a old shack that was in the area. They then left the area with Andrew having the shotgun strapped onto his back, heading back to Los Santos, going back to ASH to visit Elizabeth. "I fucked up." After about two weeks after. Andrew took revenge on the two that put Elizabeth in the hospital, someone has come to E-mail Elizabeth about the situation in witch in the e-mail talked about suspensions on the entire thing. This being done, Elizabeth told Andrew to call over Henry over to his house in Vinewood in witch she kept a fake smile and good mood on her face, when in reality, she was ready to blow up in their face. Once Henry arrived, he was being fallowed by the mafia (Scarfone Crime Family). In witch Andrew walked out of the house with his M1911 in hand as he walked toward the end of the driveway. Along with Elizabeth, they were able to scare them off by wearing their marked United States Marshal clothing and armor. This being done, they proceeded to the house in witch Elizabeth forced Henry and ANdrew to sit down on the couch. In doing so, she proceeded to sit down onto the couch, bringing the laptop up to her face as she read off..."And by the way it sounded, they killed him." In witch Henry immediately got pissed when Elizabeth believed the mail, and tossed his badge onto the ground, and walked out. Wile doing this Elizabeth made a attempt to tackle Henry, but in witch case, Andrew sprung up, and took Elizabeth down first. Andrew kept Elizabeth pinned down as Henry then walked out the door. Andrew then flipped shit, screaming at Elizabeth as he kept her pinned, knowing she was gonna try something against him. Then, she finally broke down and began to cry, witch was only short lived as she ended up passing out from lack of oxygen, from her hair covering her face, along with her head pointing right down toward the floor. Andrew then proceeded to call for a EMT over the department radio to get her rushed to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Once there, Andrew spent the night at the hospital beside her. Come the next morning, Andrew woke up to find Elizabeth fine, again ready to leave. Andrew then brought the subject back up as he was beyond pissed about the situation. Then as he wasn't thinking, the words in witch he thought would never come out of his mouth. "If you refuse to believe me, then maybe you shouldn't be with me." Once the words pirced though Elizabeth's mind, she then sat there, frozen with no expression until she pulled her sidearm out, sliding it up under her vest, firing a single shot into her stomach. Witch, nearly instantly killed her. With luck there was the medical director in the room at the time of the incident, witch got her immediate attention. In witch as soon as Andrew heard the gunshot, he dashed back into the room with his drawed out, only to find Elizabeth laying there, dead to his eyes. He than raised the his gun against his head, shaken and tear broken as he pulled the trigger. But with him stumbling, the shot missed, striking the wall beside him as he drop griped of the M1911, collapsing to the ground. He ended up getting convinced to stay the night at the hospital as it would be the only thing to keep him from killing himself as he thought Elizabeth as dead. But with a merical, she was alive but in a comma for the next two days. Came the day she woke, Andrew finally broke down under guilt and emitted to the murder to her. She was too doped up on morphine to even attempt to react afterword. Forgiven? Came the next day, Andrew came to find Elizabeth laying on her hospital bed. She was staring blankly toward a small medical cart that was accoss from her, on the other side of the room. Andrew only had one thing on his mind that he felt would make things right. He than left the hospital, driving down to the local arms store were he purchesed a Springfield 1911 TRP side arm. He than drove back, walked in calm as the nurses and such let him pass with their knowledge of of his marshal status. Once arrived back to Elizabeth, he drawed the gun back out from his holster, as he then rested it on Elizabeth's lap. He then took three steps back, facing toward her as he said "I want you to take this, and do what you feel like you should do." As he then tilted his head down, shutting his eyes as tears dropped toward the floor. Elizabeth then raised the gun as he she pointed it toward his head, but then, a "Click" game from the gun as she ejected the clip from it. It then rested on her lap, as she dropped then gun after, before she turned up back toward Andrew, and he looked to her, as she then smiled toward him before laying back down against the pillow on the bed, vastly falling back asleep. He then just stood there with a blank stare toward her, confused. After about a week, Andrew finally came back to sign Elizabeth out from the hospital. Once home, Elizabeth stumbled upstairs as she was still stoned from the morphine that was given to her at All Saints Hospital. She then proceeded to say, "Too tired to kill you today, will do it tomorrow." Witch then got Andrew nervous, as she laid down into the bed. Once asked why she was going to do so, she said "sex" before falling vast asleep. Andrew then just walked back down stairs, falling back into the recliner chair, as he just sat there, hands crossed and interlocked as he then just stared blanknessly toward them for hours on end.